


Confidence is Key

by Hoodiedork



Series: HQ Valentine's/White Day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, established hinata shouyou/kageyama tobio - Freeform, third year tsukishima kei and yamaguchi tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodiedork/pseuds/Hoodiedork
Summary: Valentine's Day sucks and Tsukishima doesn't want to deal with any feelings he may be having. Why is it so easy for others?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend, but I actually don't know if they ever read it. Either way I was really happy with how it turned out, enough so that I wrote a continuation thing, which I will post later. Hope you enjoy it!

Valentine's Day. Tsukishima Kei dreaded it every year. His brother, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He was showered in chocolates from girls, some obligation chocolates and others not so much. It wasn't that Kei didn't receive chocolates from girls, but receiving the chocolates meant he had to reject them. This fact wasn't much of a bother, but rather the fact that he didn't get chocolates from whom he wanted was what frustrated Kei on Valentine's.

Akiteru plodded down the stairs grinning at his brother, who sat on his phone with his headphones on and blaring. Kei spared him a glance before going back to his phone.

Akiteru pushed Kei's headphones off before saying, "So Valentine's is on a weekend this year..."

"So what?" Kei raised his eyebrow at his brother already annoyed that Akiteru had the audacity to take off his headphones.

Akiteru plopped down next to his brother on the couch.

"That must make you happy, right? Don't have to deal with girls?"

Kei shrugged before Akiteru continued, "Do you have any plans?"

"Shorty and Yamaguchi decided that the third years would be going out."

"The duo didn't want to spend Valentine's together?"

Kei shrugged, "They spend enough time together already."

Akiteru pondered that for a moment before nodding.

"Well, you'll have fun."

"I doubt it."

"You will!"

"Shut up and turn on the TV."

Akiteru laughed, but did as his brother asked and they settled into a comfortable silence with only the TV making noise.

 

Tsukki put his headphones down around his neck as he reached Yamaguchi's house. The two were going to walk together to the meeting place with the king and short-stack. Yamaguchi and Hinata insisted that the third years have an outing together before the end of the year and those two were probably the only ones that could convince Kageyema or Tsukishima to do anything.

Yamaguchi opened the door and grinned.

"Ready?"

Yamaguchi nodded and the two fell into step with one another as they headed toward the diner.

Outside the restaurant, Hinata and Kageyama stood and as soon as they spotted Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Hinata waved his and Kageyama's interlocked hands to get their attention.

Tsukishima remembered when they got together as second years. They told the team first, but they told their original team before the current team. Hinata had been excited while Kageyama's face was completely red.

"Didn't want to spend all day making out?" Tsukishima remarked to the couple.

"Well I-" Kageyama started, but was quickly cut off by Hinata.

"We had to do something together as third years! And we were all available this weekend! Kageyama and I can do something together on White Day or something."

Tsukishima smirked as he figured where the King would rather be. Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi into the diner as he talked to Hinata. The group settled into a booth and Tsukki examined the place as Hinata began talking excitedly about volleyball, of course.

Tsukishima looked around the little diner, it was surprisingly quiet. Tsukki noticed that they hadn't put up any Valentine's decorations and that the number of couples in the restaurant were minimal. He glanced at Yamaguchi, who was looking at him.

Hinata noticing, commented, "This place is really cute!"

Yamaguchi faced him and answered sheepishly, "Yeah, I figured this place wouldn't be too busy today. It's not really a Valentine-y type restaurant."

"Speaking of Valentine's, do you think you guys will get any?" Hinata grinned.

Yamaguchi shrugged, "Maybe. Being the volleyball captain has its perks."

Kageyama muttered out, "Your boyfriend being the vice captain doesn't have its perks. More like a disadvantage."

"How do you guys even do chocolates?" Tsukishima asked lazily, resting his head in his hand.

"Tobio got me them last year so I have some for him this year. We plan on just switching on and off," Hinata smiled.

Tsukishima mulled that over while Kageyama added, "Well, I think you should give them every year 'cause you get so many from girls."

Hinata and Yamaguchi laughed and Hinata commented in between laughs, "You get lots from girls too!"

"Isn't Yachi giving obligatory chocolates to everyone on the team?" Yamaguchi inquired.

Tsukki answered, "Only third years this year for whatever reason."

"She's made so many in the past, it's good for her to take a break," Kageyama said before asking for a waiter.

They all nodded in agreement before ordering.

 

Once they had all finished eating, both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima noticed the duo getting antsy. Hinata was a bit more obvious about it with his leg constantly bouncing and his fidgeting. Kageyama just slowly kept getting closer to Hinata. The two obviously wanted to spend time together alone on Valentine's Day. They had mentioned that Hinata still needed to give Kageyama his chocolates.

Fed up, Tsukishima stated, "Just go make out or whatever."

They both snapped up and looked at him with wide eyes.

Yamaguchi laughed and continued, "Seriously, you two can go, it was nice to have a lunch with just the third years."

Kageyama shot up before Hinata, who was now insistently whispering to Kageyama, "This is so rude!"

Kageyama was done with this lunch though and dropped some money on the table. He gave a quick nod to the two boys before he quickly left, pulling Hinata along and out of the restaurant.

Yamaguchi laughed more while Tsukishima just shook his head. Tsukishima pulled out some money and added to Kageyama's pile before getting up. He gestured to the door to Yamaguchi, who simply smiled and nodded. And the two headed out.

They decided to just walk down the streets because even though Tsukishima didn't like Valentine's Day, he definitely wasn't going to say no to anything Yamaguchi wanted to do. Yamaguchi did most of the talking, some of it complaining about the younger team members and other parts of it was just commenting on the decorations and couples in the streets.

The two popped in and out of stores, Yamaguchi leading the way.

Things had definitely changed since being first years. Yamaguchi had become so much more of a leader and broke out of his shell more. He grew as a person and as a player. Tsukishima thought he had become pretty cool. Tsukishima remained the same and the two friends found themselves as more of equals.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'm just going to go into that store and see if I can use it," Yamaguchi gestured to the store he was referring to.

Tsukishima nodded and replied, "I'll hang out here, by this tree."

"I'll be right back then, Tsukki!"

As Yamaguchi went to the bathroom, Tsukishima couldn't stop thinking about several things they had mentioned at the diner. Yamaguchi was getting lots of chocolates. Did he like any of the girls that got him chocolate? The other thought that Tsukishima couldn't get out of his head was how Kageyama and Hinata switched who got who chocolates on Valentine's.

Tsukishima glanced around and finally spotted what he was looking for. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked toward the shop. He was hesitant, but knew he had to move fast. He quickly picked something out and checked out. When the cashier tried talking to him, his ears turned red and he fidgeted with his headphones.

Eventually, he was out and back waiting for Yamaguchi. The package he picked out now in a small brown bag. He was only glad there was nothing incriminating on it. Yamaguchi came out only seconds after he was back at the tree.

Yamaguchi looked at the bag, obviously confused, but he just let it go. The two started walking together again. They both got tired soon though and agreed to go back to Tsukishima's house.

Tsukishima decided that they ought to take a shortcut and started to go through an alley, but quickly stopped where they were.

"Aren't those two of the second years?" Tsukishima pointed out.

Yamaguchi nodded and said, "We can go the long way. They'll come out and tell us whenever they want."

Tsukishima numbly agreed, gripping the bag tighter. How were those two able to just kiss? How was one of them able to confess so easily that they were able to get together? Yamaguchi was able to grow and gain confidence. He should be able to confess right? Tsukishima shook his head and realized he was a few steps behind Yamaguchi. He caught back up walking next to him again.

 

After lounging around Tsukishima's house for awhile, Yamaguchi asked, "Can we make dinner?"

"I suck at cooking."

"And I suck at these video games, but here we are."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but got up and turned off the game anyway. When they got down to the kitchen, Tsukishima was reminded of his earlier purchase, which was sitting on the counter now.

Yamaguchi began pulling things from the cabinet as Tsukishima stood unsure of what to do.

"Where's your brother?"

"Probably out getting a bunch of chocolates."

"Jealous?"

"Definitely not."

Yamaguchi laughed before asking for a pot and a wooden spoon. Tsukishima pulled out the rice cooker and started setting it up.

"Can you peel some potatoes?" Yamaguchi asked glancing over his shoulder at Tsukishima.

He nodded and set off to work, peeling the potatoes over the sink. He frowned as he peeled, thinking of the idiots again. Somehow one of two from the freak duo was able to admit that they liked the other. They never talked about it to the team, but obviously it happened. Why couldn't he just get this out? He's been friends with Yamaguchi for how long now?

He put the peeler and the current potato in his hand down forcefully. Yamaguchi quickly turned to him hearing the noise.

"Tsukki...?" Yamaguchi trailed off confused.

Tsukishima gripped the counter, his ears already burning. He let out a shaky breath before dashing over to the counter and grabbing the bag with his earlier purchase. Then he quickly looked back at Yamaguchi.

"Tadashi."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened a little at the use of his given name, but nodded anyway.

Tsukishima held out the bag, saying, "These are for you."

Yamaguchi suddenly flustered stuttered, "F-for me?"

Tsukishima gave a curt nod and Yamaguchi took the bag, pulling out the chocolates carefully. The bought box of chocolates had a red ribbon around the corners and hearts were scattered on the box. Yamaguchi was now blushing. Neither of them said anything as Yamaguchi looked over the box more.

Finally, he looked back at Tsukishima, who was fidgeting a lot.

Yamaguchi laughed a little and then quickly hugged Tsukishima, as to not worry him with the laugh. Tsukishima carefully returned the hug. Yamaguchi retreated from the hug a bit.

"Kei."

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" Tsukishima muttered out.

Yamaguchi smiled and gave a little nod. Tsukishima hesitantly pulled Yamaguchi closer, putting a hand on the side of his face. Tsukishima paused, looking at all of Yamaguchi's freckles and then looking back to his eyes. Before he chickened out, he closed the final space between their lips. Tsukishima's eyes closed as Yamaguchi pulled him further into the kiss. His arms still wrapped around Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima could feel the box of chocolates poking into his back and neck a bit, but the feeling of Yamaguchi's lips on his was a huge distraction from that.

Tsukishima pulled back just barely. The two smiled at each other.

"Maybe we should finish dinner?" Tsukishima whispered.

Yamaguchi bit his bottom lip, but nodded. Tsukishima began to let go of Yamaguchi, but Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima another quick peck on the lips before pulling away and going back over to the pot. Tsukishima let out a breath, a small smirk of victory on his face. Maybe Valentine's Day wouldn't be so bad from now on.


End file.
